Our big, bright future
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: This is the seuquel to the futures so bright I'm blinded! Its 10 years later and the brewer kids are growing up. As they are growing up, they are experiencing challenges and Kim and jack experienceing situations in parenting that they never thought they would have to go through! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Note: yay! It's the sequel to the futures so bright I'm blinded. Don't worry! I'm still going to post chapters for the other 1. The past plots will happen in the futures so bright I'm blinded and they will somehow tye in together.

Plot: so, anyways it's 10 years in the future. Jack and Kim now have 6 kids. They still have the dojo and now a soap opera, tears on the side walk. (cheesy I know) their kids are growing up experiencing, love, friends, school, family and lots of drama!

Thw brewer family (I'm just doing the cast of them! Sorry!)

Jack Richard brewer age 45 (Leo Howard)

Kim bulla brewer age 45 (Olivia holt)

Cody Daniel brewer age 12 (almost 13) (Zachary Gordon)

Ava rose brewer age 10 (Mackenzie Foy) (shell be very mature for her age!)

The triplets

Geordie Thomas brewer age 7 (jake goodman)

Jace Zachary brewer age 7 (Jj Totah)

Tate Charles brewer age 7 (Tenzing Norgay trainor)

Ocean faith brewer age 6 (McKenna grace)

Now lets get the story started!

Leaving for Family ski trip!

Cody's pov

Hey! It's Cody! I'm 13! Well, almost 13. Right now im 12,0. My birthday is janurary 5th. I'm the oldest brewer. I have a girlfriend named maxi (Landry bender). She's also my best friend. We met when we were 3. Shes the diaghter of my parents best friends, Jerry and Julie, her full name is Maxine. We've been dating for about 3 months now. We would have been dating longer, except her dad, Jerry is over protective and so is my mom. When it comes to us kids dating, my dad is the laid back one, who just wants us to be happy and my mom is the overprotective one, who will give anything to keep us safe.

It is currently winter break and boxing day. We always go away on boxing day and come back the day before school starts and winter break ends. We always go to our cabin in Switzerland. Thats right switzerland! My family is rich and famous. When I was younger, I was model. I still am. I model when I have free time. When I'm not at school, I'm at the studio. Thats right. I'm a singer, a famous 1 at that. So is my dad and my mom., when theyre not on set of their soap opera, tears on the side walk and being the best parents in the whole wide world. They are truly the best. They love us, spend time with us and get us anything we want. I grabbed my designer camo luggage and rolled the suitcases out of my large walk in closet. That's right! I have a walk in closet! "kids! Let's go!" dad yelled up the stairs. "coming!" we all yelled at the same time. "jinx!" we all yelled. Mom and dads laughter filled the house. I then closed my gold closet doors behind me and locked them. I have to lock my closet becuase my younger siblings will snoop through my closet and take my stuff. I have 5 other siblings. I'm the oldest out of 6. I have 3 brothers, who are triplets and 2 sisters. I pulled my suitcases out of my large room. My room was so awesome! I even had my own bathroom with a hot tub and a shower! My toilet had automatic flushing. It was motion sensored! My bed was a king sized sleigh bed with camo bedding. I had a massage chair, a camo leather couch and a big screen tv! I even had my own balcony with my private exit!

I pulled my suitcases into the hall. My mom and dad were downstairs waiting for us. "come on, kids! Time to go!" my mom shouted. "were coming! Keep your pants on!" Geordie, the eldest triplet shouted as he pulled his suitcases down the stairs. I pulled my suitcases down the hall and down the stairs. Geordie looked behind him, at me. "were you following me?" the 7 year old asked me. "no, little bro" I told him. "ok! Mom are we taking the dogs?" Geordie asked our mom. We have 5 dogs. When I was 3 and ava, my sister, was a baby, we got our first dog, miko, who is now 10. 3 years later, when I was 7, Ava was 4 and the triplets were 1 month old we got our 2 dogs, spanky and yoyo. Spanky is a golden retriever and yoyo is a German Shepard. They are now both 7. On the triplets 1st birthday, we got our 4th dog, geni, she is a yellow Labrador. Geni is now 6. For this Christmas mom and dad got us our 5th dog, Harley. She is 8 weeks old. "yes, Geordie!" mom and dad both said together. "yay!" the triplets and ocean Cheered. Ava walked down the stairs, rolling her designer pink camosuitcases behind her. "what's all e cheering about?" she asked us, putting her suitcases with all of ours. I did the same. "mom and dad are letting us take the dogs with us, ava!" ocean shouted. "cool" Ava said, grabbing her pink snowboard and putting it next to her suitcases. I grabbed my blue, black and white designer dc snowboard and put it with my suitcases. "hey, Cody, don't you have to say goodbye to maxi?" dad asked me. "I said goodbye to her last night before I went to bed. I facetimed her on my iPad" I told him. "ok" dad told me. "can we please leave?!" Ava whined. "no whining, sweetie" dad scolded Ava. "sorry, daddy!" Ava said, giving dad her famous puppy dog looked. "it's ok, sweetie" dad told her, grabbing a few of the suitcases. "all right, brewers. Let's move!" mom said, grabbing the snow boards and miko and spanky. We all walked outside of our huge mansion. Dad was loading up our large blue van. It sat 10. We were a family of 8. So our van had 2 extra seat, so we could take 2 of our friends with us. "Cody, can you go get me a couple more of the suitcases?" dad asked me. "sure, dad" I told him. I went back inside and grabbed 2 of moms designer purple zebra print suitcases. I grabbed her purple zebra print bag and put it on my shoulder. I rolled them outside with the bag on my shoulder. I walked over to dad with the suitcases and handed him the bag. "thanks, son" he told me. "you're welcome, dad" I told him. We loaded up the van and we climbed into the van and left or mansion.

Jacks pov

On the brewer private jet,

We were on our way to our very large cabin in Switzerland. It's a family tradition that we go away to our cabin on boxing day. When we first went to our cabin, it was afte Cody's 3rd birthday and Kim's and my 10th anniversary. Its hard to believe that Kim and I have almost been married for 20 years now. On Cody's 13th birthday, it will be 20 years. It's also hard to believe that Codys going to be 13. He's going to be a teenager! God, where has the time gone?! On our anniversary, Kim and I don't really gon out on our since it's Cody's birthday, but this year since its our 20th, I'm hoping to surprise her with a huge romantic gesture.

Kim was lying on my chest, fast asleep. Cody and ava were playing on their Mac book pros. Ocean was sleeping next to Kim. All of the dogs were asleep on the floor. The triplets were asleep on the bed in the back and I was watching the sight of watching my family sleep and my 2 growing pre teens play on their Mac books pros and talk a little bit to each other as they played. I could watch this sight all day.

Please r and r! I will update both this story and the futures so bright I'm blinded soon! Love you all!


	2. Oh so happy memories!

Arriving at the cabin!

Avas pov

I, Ava rose brewer, jumped out of our limo. I loved the feeling of the fresh snow crunching against my brown leather boots from famous footwear. Yes, I know my family's rich and famous, but I love their shoes! They're still designer, just a little cheaper. I wear my uggs a lot, but I forgot to leave them out. Our limo driver, Thomas, took out all of our suitcases, snowboards and skis, with the help of my parents and put them in our huge log cabin. It has 3 floors, plus a basement and an attic. How lucky are we?!

The 8 of us walked into our log cabin. As usual, Cody was texting maxi. He hardly ever looked up from his phone! I didn't have a phone yet, but I have an iPod touch. I have text now and I'm always texting aspen. Aspen is maxis little brother. He's 10, like me. He has brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes are so beautiful! They're chocolate brown and whenever I look into them I melt! Yes! I have a crush on aspen Martinez! I kicked off my boots and took off my blue and green lulu lemon winter jacket and hung it up on my hook on the coat rack. I took of my blue beanie, my fur scarf and my blue leather gloves and put them in the hat, scarf and gloves bin. "ava, can you help with the snowboards and skis?" dad asked me. We stored the skis and snowboards in our garge where our van that sat 10 was parked. I nodded. "yeah, dad" I told him, picking up a snowboard and carrying it to the garage. My mom and dad walked into the garge carrying skis and snowboards. Mom was carrying 4 snowboards and dad was carrying 4 snowboards and 2 sets of skis, in case one of us wanted to ski. They walked back into the cabin. Dad and moms hair was hit messy and so were there clothes. "ok, kids. You know the drill. Go get settled in your room" dad saiid, laying a bit. "mom, dad?" Cody asked them. "just don't ask, son and go settle into your rooms. Dad said. He then wishoered something into moms ear making her laugh. "mommy, what's so funny?" ocean asked mom. "nothing, sweetie. Just go and get settled" mom said, laughing at the word settled. We all nodded and ran up the stairs. Mom and dad were always like this. It's what made them them.

Kims pov

Ok, so here's what happened in the garage. We had a snowboard and ski fight. That's the truth. I know it sounds silly and childish, but that's who we are. The reason why our clothes and hair were messed up was becuase we kept stuffing the snowboards in skis in our shirts and our pants. We also kept hitting our hair with the snowboards and skis. That was jack and I for you. We love to have fun no matter what our age. "well, honey, let's go up stairs and unpack" he ssys, winking before unpack and after and. "ok" I said, winking and grabbing my suite cases. Ok so, you're most likely, wondering what's with all the winking. Well Ill tell you.

When Cody was 4 and Ava was 2, we decided to start trying for another baby. We tried for about 4 months, with no luck. We both really wanted another baby. So we looked into adoption agencies. We got pregnant with the triplets before we got any responses. So we just thought that they didn't like us, but we were wrong. 7 years later also known as now, we got a response from all around the world kids, saying they liked our files and wanted us to adopt twin girls that weren't born yet, but are now 2 weeks old. The adoption agency is in Switzerland. If youre wondering, yes we told the kids. We told them on chritsmas. They are all super excited, some what. Jack and I took a little while before we decided to adopt them.

Flash back

1 month ago at jacks and my mansion after the kids went to bed,

Jack and I were cuddling on the couch, like we usually do. "jack?" I asked my husband. "yes, honey?" he asked me. "we should make a final decision about wether or not we want to adopt the girls since they're going to be born in 6 weeks" I explained. "yeh we should. Well, what do you think?" he asked. "I want to, but are we too old to be parents to babies again?" I asked him. Jack sighed. He put his hands on my shoulders. "look at me" he said. I turned my body towards jack with his huge, strong hands on my shoulders. "we may be old, but we were almost 40 when we had ocean and look at us now. We're just fine. We didn't get made fun of. We didn't get kicked out of our social group. We were just fine. People were happy for us. Besides, my family and your family know and they are happy for us and hope we make the decision to adopt the girls. Kim we can do this and I want to do this. I hope you feel the same way" jack lectured me. I looked at him and smiled. "I want to!" I said, smiling. "so?" he aske me, smiling hopefully. "yes!" I said, happily. He didn't have to ask what I meant. He just knew. We shared a very passionate kiss.

End of flash back

Telling the kids was interesting. They all had very different reactions then wht we were expecting. They were all happy, but in their own ways. We told them on Christmas aka yesterday and lets just say this Christmas was one of the best Christmases that we have ever had as a family.

Flash back

Yesterday, aka Christmas day after we had opened all of our gifts

We were all in the living room, sitting on our brown chocolate leather couch that wrapped around. Jack and I were sitting next to each other on the end of the couch with Cody Next to us, Ava next to Cody, the triplets next to each other and Tate next to ocean. I could see the girls sitting on the couch next to ocean. We had already picked out names. (those are a surprise!) "looks like thats all the gifts" jack stated. "oh wait, jack. Isn't there 1 more?" I asked my husband. All of the kids exchanged identical confused looks. "why, yes, honey there is, but in order to receive the gift you kids have to complete this little picture riddle" jack said. "are you up for it?" I asked our 6 kids. "yes!" they all cheered. Jack and I laughEd. "ok, I'll be right back" jack said, getting up off of the couch and walking up the stairs ot our room. I grab our Nikon off of the coffee table and put the strap around my neck. The kids are all talking amongst themselves, wondering what the gift is. I couldnt wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out. Jack came down the stairs with the sheet of paper, which was the picture riddle. "ok, kids. You ready?" jack asked our kids, taking his seat next to me. The kids all nodded eagerly. "ok then. You may now start!" I told our kids as jack put the picture riddle on the coffee table. The kids got up off of the couch and all sat around the coffee table. On the sheet there was a picture of the Swiss alps, the adoption agency, our family and the girls. Jack and I thought that the picture riddle was very spefic. "Ava, I can't see when you have your hand on it!" Geordie whined. "no whining, son" jack scolded, as I filmed our kids hard at work. "sorry, daddy!" Geordie told jack, smiling wide. "it's ok" jack told him. They got back to the picture riddle. Cody then jumped up. "I got it! I got it!" he chanted. "well?" jack, the kids and I asked him. "when we go to the cabin tommorrow, we are adopting to new baby sisters" Cody said. The kids all look at us with wide eyes and wide open mouths. Jack and I nodded. They all jumped up and squealed. "thank you! Thank you thank you!" ocean squealed as she hugged us. Cody stood there shocked. "I'm going to be a brother again" was all he said. The kids all came up and hugged us. Cody hugged us too, but was in a trance. Jack and I shared a kiss. The kids would usually tell us to get a room, but they were too happy about their new baby sisters to do so.

End of flash back

I know it's been a long time! I'll update soon! Please read and reveiw!


End file.
